A stupid act
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Jacobs son does something really stupid and jacob has to punish him. Warning : spanking


**Warnings: **spanking of teens in this chapter. don't like it then don't read it.

Ryan POV ( age 18)

I should have said no. But I was mad and I wanted to rebel a little. So when my new friend asked me if I wanted a beer I said yes. Why? Because I was mad at my mom. I was mad at her for making me mad at her. You see I lost my temper and cussed her out. The I ran off because she was crying. I still feel really bad about it. I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't made me so mad. Why did she have to get so mad about me smoking anyway? I mean I'm old enough. I didn't think shed tell my dad.

Of course there was no way he wouldn't find out. Nothing gets past my dad Jacob Black. And he'd be pissed. I knew id get an earful for smoking as well as grounded. I had 3 beers and they did nothing to me but as I drove home there was a split second where my vision blurred. It freaked me out. I pulled into the driveway I turned the truck off and wondered what time it was? and if dad was home yet? He's the Alfa wolf and I hadn't showed up tonight witch caused worry and anger. I'd get hell for that too. Were usually home by midnight three am at the latest.

I didn't have enough time to really think things through. I decided to just get it over with. Maybe he wouldn't figure out the beer part. I got out of my truck and walked I the front door and froze. Shit! Edward my vampire grandfather that can read minds literally.

"hey dad. Edward ." I wondered what time it was. "1:30" Edward answered. "stay out of my head!" I snapped at him. Oh no. was the alcohol affecting me? I'm not usually that stupid. "perhaps you should tell your father why your not yourself tonight. It would be wise to tell him all of it." Edward said. Ok so dad didn't know. I wasn't sure how to tell him something like this. He was already glaring at me. Ok lets start with me and mom. "mom and me argued this morning and I was really rude to her." I said then continued "and she cried. I felt bad so I left and two hours later my friend Ted asked me if I wanted a beer. And….I don't know why but I said yes." explained. " the fight with your mother was about smoking and now you drink. How much?" he asked calmly. I looked at Edward whom nodded his head. "3 bottles and I .. I drove home." I said.

The response to that was so unexpected I never saw it coming in a moment my father was in front of me the next minute I was bare from the waist down and a second later he sat on the arm of the couch with me over his knee. And was spanking me like a child. I'd expected to be grounded. I'd expected to be yelled at. I hadn't expected this. Even thought the entire his promise from long ago ran through my mind. "if I ever find out that you drove home drunk I'll take every inch of skin off your backside I don't care how old you are." my father didn't make these threats lightly. I knew there was a good reason to say no. but I was angry I wanted to rebel a little. But as the smacks really started to sting I wished I hadn't. I had to be at least a year since the last time I was over his knee. I received 30 smacks on my bare bottom which stung and burned like hell. Edward had left and come back. Then my dad began to talk " you know better than to be disrespectful in this house. don't you?" he asked. " yes sir." I said. I was on the verge of crying. And I knew he wasn't done with my sorry butt.

"and now I'm going to keep my promise to you. Ryan what did I say would happen if you ever drove home drunk." it wasn't really a question. "you said… you'd take the skin from my backside." I answered. "Edward." dad said. Shit Edward handed him the wooden ruler. It had the shape of a ruler but it was thicker and it stung like hell. I closed my eyes. I knew this was gonna be bad. I knew there would be no mercy and that I wasn't gonna move for a while. "you have 50 smacks coming. And tomorrow you have 1000 sentences to write." he said and began. And believe me he blistered my butt thoroughly. I didn't sit for a week. And mom talked him out of the sentences. She said I was punished enough. I apologized for what I did and thanked her by giving up cigarettes.


End file.
